Loving you is to much
by dashingxrko
Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner right? Well what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter 1

Ashley's P.O.V

I woke up feeling horrible. I was in so much pain. I kinda remember last night but not really.We came to the hotel and I crashed. I had been in the WWE for about maybe close to two months. I groaned as I rolled over. Trish was already getting ready to leave.

"Well, Well, Well look who's finally up John!"Trish said as she saw me sit up. I rolled my eyes. John walked out from the bathroom.

"Wow,she is awake." He said. I felt like I was going to throw up. I got up and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I threw up everything I must of ate the night before.

I had a really bad headache. I started crying.

"Ashley, let us in." John said. I crawled over to the door and opened it. John opened the door.

"Omg!" Trish said in a loud voice.

John leaned down and held me close.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have a really bad headache and I threw up everything from last night. I've been doing this for a few days." I whispered.

"Maybe tonight after we get done tonight we can go to the hospital." Trish said. I nodded. I got something to take to make my headache go away. I took a shower really quick. I slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag for tonight.

Trish and I took my car and John took his. We got to the arena really early. It was around 7 and the show didn't start till 9pm. We were in LA,California.

We got out of the car and I grabbed my bags.

"Hey." I heard somebody say to John. We all looked up to see Dave. I smiled. I had been really close to Dave ever since I got into the WWE. Trish had introduced me to him one night and we had eachothers numbers and we stayed in touch.

He looked down at me and frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I'm sick."I said.

"You shouldn't be at work then." He said. This week RAW and Smackdown were going to be in the same area so Dave decided to come with us.

"Well it's kinda hard not to go to work with that asshole telling me if I don't show up for work I'm gonna get fired." I said. He nodded.

The night we along great until it came to my 'match' with Victoria,Torrie, and Candice. When they were kicking me in the stomach I started feeling sick. Thank gah that a commerical was coming up soon so I could get to the back and get checked out.

Once everybody was ready we went to the hospital.

They checked me out and the doctor came to tell me the news.

* * *

Alright this is Chapter One of my new story. I will update Unwed Father inbetween updating this so I'll update Unwed Father after this is up..I think.

Please Review! If you don't like it...Don't review please. If you got a suggestion tell me but if you're going to bash me then don't even worry bout it. Waste of my time on you. If you like it..Please take the time to review!

Tiff


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter 2:

"You're pregnant Ashley."The doctor said.

I stood there shocked. I couldn't be pregnant. Who was the dad? How far along was I? All these questions running through my head.

"How far along am I or could you tell me when I got pregnant." I asked.

" It looks like you are about two months pregnant."The doctor said after looking at his chart.

Oh My Gah! I wanted to scream out loud but I didn't. Two months ago was about the day I got to the WWE and got my contract. I remember the night I got the contract. Everybody went out partying. Randy and I were getting close,really close. I remember him and I kissing in the back of somebodys car on the way back to the hotel but I woke up the next morning and he was gone.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. "Oh Ashley,"

"Yes?" I said a little louder than a whisper.

"I want you to take it easy from now on." The doctor said. I nodded.

I walked out of the room with my head down.

I walked to the waiting room. Trish stood up.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said looking down at the ground,ashamed of myself.

"That's great though Ashley."Trish said trying to make me feel better but it wasn't helping.

John rubbed my back. All I wanted to do was go run into a room and cry myself to sleep. John's phone rang.

"Hello?" We heard him answer."Yeah Randy." "You sure?" "Ok,see ya man." John said into the phone. He closed it shut and looked at us.

"Randy's coming to see us tomorrow." He said. Oh great. Trish must have read my mind.

"Don't worry alright?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded.

* * *

Trish and I were in the swimming pool with Torrie,Maria,and Stacey. It was right after lunch. John and Randy were out to lunch and Trish and I decided to stay.

I was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Come on Ash, get in the pool already." Stacey said. I smiled at her.

"Nope." I said.

"Fine,you're going in the other way." All the girls said to me.

"No!" I screamed. "Fine,I'm coming in. Move now!" I yelled. They all moved outta my way. I jumped in landing straight on my back and then going under for a few minutes. I guess when I was in the middle of jumping Randy and John walked in.

* * *

"Has Ashley gotten bigger or is it just me?" Randy whispered to John.

"We found out last night she's two months pregnant dude." John said to Randy.

Randy nodded. He had no clue that they had slept together. He just knew that one morning he woke up in Ashley's hotel room but she had her clothes on and so did he so he didn't think of anything.

* * *

I came up from underwater to see Randy standing at the door staring at me talking to John. I looked away.

"Ohh," Stacey whispered into my ear. "Somebody has a thing for the Legend Killer." She finished.

"No I don't!" I protested a little to loud.

"Yes you do Ashley. You can't hide it Ashley." Trish said. Maria came from behind me and dunked me.

I came back up to the surface. This time Randy and John were in the pool.

"I wanna play chicken." Trish yelled.

"Me too." I yelled.

"Ok." John and Randy said at the same time.

"I wanna be on John's team."Trish said.

"So that leaves Ashley and Randy." John said. I looked at Randy. He smirked at me.

I got on his shoulders. He put his hands on my thighs. I got goose bumps up and down my spine. Randy and I had won five times,compared to the two wins Trish and John had.

We got ready for tonight. I didn't know it but John and the girls had planned for Randy and I to talk tonight.

* * *

There's chapter two! Thank you to everybody that reviewed for Chapter One!

Please review for this chapter also.

Tiff


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter 3:

Trish pushed me into a locker room. I looked around. I saw Randy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"John pushed me in here."He said.

"Trish pushed me in here." I said.

"Oh." He said.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Look,John told me about you being pregnant. You know the father?" He asked.

I shook my head no. " No." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry." He said. Was Randy actually feeling sorry for me?

"It's ok." I said.

"Look,I need to ask you something ok?" He asked.

I shook my head yes.

"The first night you got here before I was transfered to Smackdown,do you know if we slept together because I woke up and we both had clothes on?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I remember making out with you in somebodys car on the way home and then I kinda blacked out after that." I said.

"Shit."He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I'm only 25 and if this baby is mine I'm not ready for a kid."He said.

"Well, who else would be the father Randy? I ain't never slept with anybody else.I know that for a fact." I yelled at him.

"Well, If you can't figure out if you slept with me how do you know you didn't sleep with anybody else?" Randy asked.

"Fuck you Randy. I ain't no slut and you know it. You're just taking this out on me because you can't handle your responibles(spelling?) and you're older than me." I yelled at him walking out of the locker room. Walking away from seeing Randy until after the baby was born.

My life just turned upside down. I ran into Trish and John.

"Look. I need my own room tonight, you're LITTLE meeting you set up with Randy and me, didn't go so well. I'm known as a slut to him. Thanks a lot." I said. Taking all my anger from Randy out on them. I walked to the locker room and grabbed my bag and walked to my car.

* * *

I was now 7 months pregnant. I decided I would be a writer for the WWE until I had my baby. I was having a girl. I had solved all my problems with John and Trish. I would stay with John and Trish every other week. They said that until I had the Munchin, as we called her, I was staying with them.

I had called Randy once to tell him that the due date was saying it was probably his. He said he wanted a DNA test when she was born. All we had to do was wait two more months.

I just hope that if Randy is her father, he can learn how to deal with being a parent before he loses John as a friend because John was going to beat him up if he didn't.

* * *

Ok, that was Chapter Three! Please review too. I'm going to update as much as I can tonight on this and then tomorrow on Unwed Father and then this when I can and so on. Sorry this chapter is short and I did skip a few months so that we could get to the good stuff I guess and I will do flashbacks after she has the baby.

Tiff


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter Four

I was now nine months pregnant. It sucked. I looked like a women with a watermelon under my shirt.

I had been sent over to Smackdown for a little while to work on their storylines.

"Ashley,calm down alright." Rey said to me.

It was Rey and I working on his story line with Randy but Randy was working with Julia,another writer and then we were going to put the two sides together before I had to leave.

"I am calm Rey, just she's kicking, and I mean kicking a lot." I said. He nodded. I caught Randy staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"So, have you picked out a name for her yet?" Rey asked me.

"Yes, Gracie Morgan." I said.

"Aww," Rey said. "She's gonna have a pretty name just like her mom." Rey said.

"Rey!"I said really loud.

"What?" He said.

Angie walked up to Rey.

"What's going on over here?" She asked.

"Nothing. I told Rey that my babys name was going to be Gracie Morgan and he said she's going to have a pretty name just like her mom." I said.

"Oh really?" Angie asked as Rey and I started laughing.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh, I guess I'll just leave you with Rey tonight Ash, you sure you can handle him. He's just like a little kid?" Angie asked me.

"Oh gah." I said as Rey started laughing.

"I love you." Rey said kissing up to Angie.

" Eww, you guys!" I said shielding my eyes. "I'm going before it gets to bad."I said walking away.

"Bye Ashley." They said at the same time.

"Bye Shorty and Angie. Love you guys." I yelled back.

"Love you too Ash,take care of that kid for me."Rey said. I smiled.

Randy came up to me.

"Hi." He said. I kept walking.

"Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said. Maybe we can start over. I grew up and learned a lot from my father since we've been away and I want to be apart of his/ or her life if it is mine." Randy said.

"Ok." I said still walking.

"Ashley."Randy said grabbing a hold of my arm lightly. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back until I felt something wet.

"Umm, Randy, good thing you decided to be a father because you might be a daddy pretty soon." I said. He looked confused and then I looked down and he got it.

* * *

Ok...This is going to be my last chapter for the night! Yay. Four updates in one night. Yes FOUR! lol! It's a new record for me.

Please review still!

Tiff


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter Five

_"So,what's up?" Trish asked me._

_I was only five months pregnant right now._

_"Nothing." I said. I was actually thinking about a lot of stuff. The baby was probably number one. Today was the day I found out that the baby was actually a girl. I had talked to my sister a few minutes ago and we got in a fight. She called me a slut because I wasn't sure of who the father was. I was pissed off about that. She had two children from a no life loser who was sitting in jail for a lot of stuff. Her oldest child, Emma was 4 years old and Adam was 4 months. She had Emma when she was 17._

I looked around as Randy was driving to the hospital. This was going to be a day to never forget. March 31,2006.

We got to the hospital and a few minutes later I was in a room changing and all that stuff.

Randy walked back into the room. "Hey,want me to call Trish,John,Dave, and everybody else?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. He took out his phone and called Trish. I could hear Trish scream all the way from my bed. Randy was over by the window.

"Wait,but Randy that means that becuase if she just got into labor that she's probably going to have the baby on your bithday!" Trish squealed.

Randy must of never thought of that because he looked over at me and smiled.

A few hours later and I was only half way dialated(spelling)

"Grr," I screamed. I was in so much pain and the doctor hadn't gave me anything to take the pain again.

"Chill baby." Randy said taking my hand in his.

"You try having a kid!" I said.

"If I could I would." He said. I smiled.

"You up to any visitors?" I heard somebody say. I looked over at the door and Trish and John were there. I smiled real big.

"Yes!" I squealed again.

"So,what's going on with you guys?" Trish asked me as she sat next to me on the bed.

"I dunno." I said looking up at Randy.

"So, Randy why don't you just ask her out already?" John said to Randy. I looked at everybody in the family.

"Everybody in here know something I don't?" I asked. They shook their head,

"Alright, Ashley. I know I've been a complete ass to you but I want to tell you that even if this baby isn't mine but I got a feeling it is, I want to be apart of her life and yours too, so after you pop the baby out can we go out on a date?" Randy asked.

I chuckled. "Yes." I said.

"Push Ashley, Push." I heard atleast a dozen people saying that to me. I was now fully dialated(spelling).

It was now April 1,2006. Yes, the baby was going to be born on Randy's birthday. Weird huh?

I pushed for about 10 more minutes until we heard a small cry. Randy looked at the baby. He got tears in his eyes.

"Ash,she's beautiful."He said to me.I pushed one more time and she was all the way out.

"Here she is." The doctor said putting the tiny baby girl on my stomach.

"Happy birthday daddy." I whispered to Randy.

Gracie Morgan had her father's blue eyes,smile and brown hair. She must of had my nose and my personality but we'll have to wait and see that.

"Do you have a last name for this beautiful little girl?" A nurse asked.

"Orton." I said before Randy could answer.

Randy leaned down and ran his hands over his daughter's fingers. She gripped onto his finger. He smiled.

"Thank you for the best birthday gift ever Ashley." He whispered in my ear.

They took Gracie and cleaned her up. Randy had to show off Gracie to everybody in the waiting room.

* * *

Ok..wasn't that cute? lol. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow I think. Not Sure yet.

Please Review still!

Tiff


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter Six

I looked around at the empty house. It was my house. I had told my sister off the next day after Gracie was born. I told her not to come around at all. She hasn't so far. Gracie was now a month.

Oh, you're probably wondering. She was 20 inches long and 7lbs and 2oz. Randy had been here about twice. He had been trying to come but with him being on Smackdown it wasn't working.

Gracie was looking around in her swing.

"Gracie." I said to her. She turned her head over to me. "How's my beautiful baby?" I asked. She smiled.

She loved Randy. Randy would call on the phone and tell me to put the phone next to her ear and when she would hear his voice she would get the biggest grin on her face.

She was dozing off so I decided it was time for my shower for the day. Today was a day Randy was coming.

I set the baby moniter on the table which was next to the swing. I grabbed the other one and took it in the shower with me.

I took a quick shower. Gracie must have been tired because she never woke up when I was in my shower.

I slipped on a pair of jeans,a plain white tank top and some black flip flops. I straightened my hair. I went to check on Gracie when the phone rang. I grabbed the phone before Gracie could wake up but I was to late. She started screaming.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked over to the swing.

"Hey, I must of woke her up huh?" I heard Randy asked.

"Yeah but she was asleep for an hour so it isn't a big deal. She didn't need anymore sleep." I said.

" Well, I'm going to stop and get some pop for me and you and I'll be there." Randy said.

"Ok, see ya." I said before hanging up. I picked up Gracie and walked over to the door and opened it so that Randy could get in easier. I set the phone on the table and walked around. I ran my fingers through Gracie's brown hair. Her blue eyes stared up at me. She was smiling now.

"What's up baby?" I asked. "Guess who's coming here today. Daddy is." I said. She looked up at me like she didn't care.

"Come on Gracie, let's get you changed." I said as I walked to her room. I changed her into a pair of jean capris and a white shirt that said Daddy's girl in pink lettering.

"There ya go baby. Your daddy's gonna be happy." I said to her as I picked her up and walked to the living room. I saw Randy's car pull up.

"Gracie Morgan, guess who's here?" I asked her as I walked over to the screen door and opened it. I walked out onto the porch and met Randy. Randy gave me a kiss on the forehead and set the pops on the table I had out there.

"Gracie,look over there." I said pointing to Randy. She turned her head a little and saw Randy and her face lit up.

"Here ya go Daddy." I said "I'm gonna go grab her a bottle." I finished as I walked back into the house. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and continued to make her a bottle. I walked back outside. Randy was sitting on the swing I had outside. There was an extra seat for me so I sat down next to him. I noticed that he was in a pair of jean shorts that went past his knees like John's, and a plain black tank top.

"Here's her bottle incase she starts crying." I said handing Randy the bottle.

Randy was a really good father to her but I couldn't help but be jealous over something. I heard from one of the Smackdown Diva's that Randy was getting close with a girl in production.

"So, what are we doing today?" Randy asked.

"I dunno, it's your day to visit you so you choose."I said.

"No, it's my day to visit both of you." Randy corrected me.

"Ok whatever." I said. I sighed. Today should be interesting.

* * *

There's Chapter Six! Yay..Lol. Tomorrow I promise ill get an update for Unwed Father up!

Please Please Review!

Tiff


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter Seven

"So," Randy said to me. We were sitting on the couch watching Titanic.

"What?" I asked. My head was laying on his chest and I was about to fall asleep.

"You want me to go since you're almost asleep?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm gonna go check on Gracie." He said. I nodded and sat up enough for him to get up and then I fell back on the couch. He laughed and kissed my forehead before going and walking into my room to check on Gracie. I told him it was easier to keep her in there than to stumble over everything every night.

I was almost asleep when I felt Randy jump over the back of the couch so he could lay down next to me. He layed down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She still sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm going to sleep."I said.

"I'll just leave alright?" He asked.

"Noo."I whined. "I need ya."I whispered.

He laughed and grabbed the blanket that was laying on the side of the couch and pulled it over both of us. He turned off the light and we both fell asleep.

Gracie's screams filled the room. I woke up a hour later and Randy wasn't laying next to me. I slowly got up and walked into my room. I had Gracie's crib in there until she started sleeping all night long and I wouldn't have to wake up half the night.

"Shh, Daddy's hear."Randy said to the small infant. I smiled.

"Let me try."I whispered. Randy jumped a little and turned around and handed me the baby.

"Gracie, calm down."I said to her. I walked over to my bed and layed her down. I turned on the radio and grabbed a diaper and some wipes. I had Don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith playing.

I played this every night before she was born and then everynight to get her to calm down. I started to sing along to the song and Randy watched in awe.

"You played this song for her?" He asked.

"Everynight."I said. I changed her into a purple onesie and picked her up and handed her back to Randy.

We walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. He was baby talking to Gracie.

"What do ya want? I have the biggest craving for tacos or taco pizza." I said.

"Damn woman, you're not pregnant anymore and you still get cravings." Randy said shaking his head and smirking at me. "Yeah they both sound good to me. You can order pizza and I can make a few tacos too." He said.

"Yay." I said jumping up and down. He busted up laughing. "What?" I said looking at him innocently.

A hour later we had Gracie in her take-along swing on the counter top while Randy and I ate our tacos and taco pizza.

"So, when are you going back to work?" He asked me.

"Two weeks. I can't wait. I gotta burn off my fat I've gained since I've been off." I said.

"Fat? You must be on something because I don't see anything. You're skinny after you just had Gracie and that was only a month ago. You ain't fat so I dunno what you're smoking Ash." Randy said to me.

"Must be something strong." I said as he smirked at me and laughed.

"Who's gonna watch Gracie?" He asked.

"I dunno. Trish and John offered but since Mickie's a freak now and John's bound to get jumped from anybody I dunno."I said. I mean I really hadn't thought of it. I would really love to have John and Trish take care of her but I don't want John getting beat up or something. He said It wouldn't happen because Vince knew I was coming back and was probably going to let Trish and John watch Gracie and he told everybody that if they tried to jump anybody they were supsended.

"Yeah but what Vince said I don't think it would matter because anybody who hits anybody is suspended."Randy said.

We had a small talk here and there. Pretty soon Randy heard soft breathing and looked over at his daughter and stood there in awe.

I smiled. I hoped that Randy would get drafted back over to RAW so that he could see Gracie more but I dunno.

We'll have to see what happens. Right now, all we had in mind was giving Gracie the best life she could get.

* * *

Ok..I told yall I would update and what did I do? I UPDATED! So yall better be proud of me..I updated both stories in one day. That won't beat my record of Four updates in one night but all well lol.

I hope John does good tonight with whatever he does,Trish shows Mickie that paybacks a pain in the ASS and that umm some other good stuff happens.

I'm out.

Review Please.

Tiff


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Loving you is to much

Summary: Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Two Weeks Later_-**Remember Ashley's going back to work**

"Look at her Trish,she's gonna be a model or working at some place that has skinny beautiful girls." I complained to Trish as I was getting Gracie dressed. Today I was going back to work.

"Stop complaining girl. Ok, you know how John was complaining about having to put up with you when you were pregnant,you're worse than him Ash." Trish said to me as I picked Gracie up.

"Shut up."I said. "John get in here _now_." I yelled to John who was in the living room.

"What?" He asked as he walked to my room.

"Hold her please."I asked handing him the small baby.

"What if she pees on me though?" He asked.

"John, she has a diaper on and she's a girl if you haven't noticed, she doesn't do what you did to your mom when you were a baby." I stated before walking into the bathroom to change shirts since Gracie threw up over black shirt. I changed into a long sleve blue Nike shirt that looked like it had a long sleve shirt on underneath and a shirt on over it but it really wasn't. It was made to be one shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom to see John holding a sleeping Gracie.

"We ready?" I asked as I grabbed my suitcase and Gracie's tiny pink one I had bought for her a few days before.

"Yeah."John said as he walked ahead of me and Trish out of my door. We walked to John's car we were driving in and he set Gracie in her carseat. He kissed her on the forehead before moving out of the way to get in and walked to the driver door. Trish was sitting in the passanger seat so I had to sit in the back.

**Four long hours later**

"She kept me up for ever."I complained. I was so tired from the plane ride because John had poked Gracie and she woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep until we got off the plane. "It's all John's fault too." I mumbled.

"What'd you say missy?" John said eyeing me.

"Nothing. Geez." I said. I walked ahead of the ground to get our bags and waited for John and Trish to come get their bags also.

"What's your problem? You already having pms or something?" John asked walking next to me and puting his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe it's just you John." I said getting annoyed.

"What'd I do?" He asked as if he was innocent.

"You poked Gracie and woke her up and she was up for the whole entire plane ride. Don't act innocent with me John." I said.

"I'm sorry." John said as he stopped me and hugged me. He noticed I didn't hug him back. "Hey, why ain't you hugging back?" He asked.

"Umm, John look down." I said. I was carrying Gracie's carseat in one hadd and i had my purse on my shoulder on my other and then I was dragging along both mine and Gracie's suit cases.

"Ohh." He said.

"You sure you're not a natural blonde John?" I asked as he hit me on the shoulder.

"Hey hey hey, No hittin John. Ashley has Gracie." Trish said.

"But, did you hear what she said?" John asked.

"You're such a baby." I replied to John.

That night went as planned I guess. I was in a match against Maria so I won. The crowd loved me.

They screamed Ashley, Ashley, Ashley the whole entire match.

I walked backstage to see John holding Gracie, her head laying on his right shoulder and his WWE Championship belt on the other shoulder.

"Randy wants you to call him." John said to me as we walked back to the Women's Locker Room. Tonight John didn't have a match.

"Alright. Take care of her. I'll be out in like maybe 20 minutes." I said as I kissed Gracie's forehead and walked into the locker room.

I took a quick shower and dressed in some gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. I slipped on my Nike Shox and grabbed my bags and walked out of the locker room.

John drove us back to the hotel because I was really tired and Trish didn't feel like going to a club tonight.

I got Gracie to sleep before I called Randy.

"Hello?" A female voice said into the phone.

I had tears come into my eyes but my voice didn't show it.

"Is Randy there?" I asked, almost breaking down.

"Yeah," She said. "Randy, some girl is on your phone for you." She yelled.

"Who is it?" I heard Randy's voice ask.

"Who is this?" The lady asked.

"Ashley, but if he's busy I'll call him later. John just said Randy wanted me to call him tonight." I said.

"Randy, it's Ashley. She said she'd call back later if you're busy though. She said John said you wanted her to call though." The lady yelled.

"Alright give me the phone." Randy's voice said.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hi." I said trying so hard now to break down.

"What's up?" He asked.

_Nothing, What do you think? John tells me to call you and I didn't expect this to happen now did I?_ I thought to myself.

"Nothing just getting ready for bed since Gracie's out already and she was up the whole entire plane ride because John poked her." I said.

" Figures John would do that to my baby girl. He's just jealous." Randy said.

I heard the lady in the background asking Randy if he wanted her to leave.

"No, Becky stay." He said to her.

I had heard Becky from somewhere. Becky was his sister's name. I can't believe I was so stupid.

A few hours later, Randy and I were still on the phone. I had talken to Becky for close to half an hour while Randy was in the shower. She was pretty cool.

I started to fall asleep on the phone.

"Ashley, i'm gonna let you go. I'll see you on Friday." He said into the phone.

"Ok. Night Randy. Sleep well. Tell Becky we needa talk more." I whispered.

"I will. Night Ashley. I love you and Gracie." He said into the phone.

"Love you too Randy." I said as I flipped my phone shut and turned off all the lights, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Omg..so what's going on with Randy and Ashley? I mean they did say they loved eachother? Dum dum Dum..update soo- oh wait I'm the writer. hehe :P But..last night with Trish that was funny. John's match was ok.

There's your update Jhen! Oh yeah..it was a long update too!

Keep the reviews up,**I love Em!**

Review Please,

-Tiffy


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Loving you is to much

**Summary:** Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Today, was the day that Gracie had to go get her Two-month shots. Lets say, I'm letting Randy be in the room with her. I can not handle her seeing her in pain.

I dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top and black flip flops. Randy had stayed with me the night before so I knew he was going to look hot.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. Randy was still sleeping and Gracie was in her swing about to fall asleep.

"Randy, time to get up." I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm." He moaned moving around. "What time is it?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

" Nine-thirty in the morning and Gracie's appointment is at 11." I said.

"Why can't I get up later?" He asked pulled me to sit down on his chest. He rubbed his hands along my legs.

"Because it takes about 30 minutes to get across town and you still have to get showered and dressed." I said to him.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Yep so get up hottie and I'll make ya some breakfast." I said to him smirking.

"You just call me hottie?" He asked and I nodded. "See ya in a few, babe." He said as he made me get up off him to go take a shower.

* * *

We were at the doctor's office. We had made it there at 10:45am.

"I'm so tired. If I'm grumpy today I'm blaming you." Randy said.

"Awe, your worse than me when I'm tired. You had to come with me because I ain't being in there with her screaming because they are poking her with a needle." I said.

"You'll get better at dealing with it." He replied leaning in and kissing me on the lips quickly. Damn it why does he always do that.

"Gracie Orton." A nurse in her late 20's said. We stood up and walked with her.

"I like the sound of her name babe." Randy whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"Mines boring though."I replied.

"Never know in the future though babe." Randy said to me.

"What's that hinting at?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you'll understand later." He replied. He took the sleeping beauty out of her carseat and walked into the room where the nurse had led him too. Gracie was now getting blonde hair. Atleast she had Randy's eyes. That's going to be one of most of her boyfriends weaknesses(spelling?) if Randy ever lets her have a boyfriend.

Pretty soon I heard Gracie scream. I closed my eyes. A few minutes later Randy came back out holding Gracie who was still crying but not as loud.

"Take her please. I can't handle seeing her in pain either." Randy said. I looked up and took her. We left the doctor's a few minutes later.

We went to the mall for a few hours. We were going on our date tonight.

I hope I can figure out what Randy's comment meant before then. Is he hinting at something? I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

This chapter was iffy. I don't feel like rewriting it but I want to so yeah lol. this chapter was just leading up to something.

Oh yeah..Im gonna make it past 9 chapters in a story.. go tiffy go tiffy lol sorry

Review plz,

**Tiffy-aka-shorty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Loving you is to much

**Summary:** Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

**Chapter TEN -- **I made it yall..i made it lol

I can not figure out what I want to wear. We are having Becky baby-sit Gracie for the night. Well it will most likely be Becky and Nate but Becky offered so she's the one getting paid. Nate just wants to see his niece.

I finally found something to wear. Randy said not to dress to casual so I slipped on a jean shirt that ended in the middle of my thighs. It was the faded blue jean kind. Then I slipped on a black halter top and I was done. I hate high heels so I slipped on my pair of black flip flops and went to the bathroom to do my hair.

I just blow dryed my hair and then straightened it and I was finished.

I could hear Becky and Nate fighting downstaires on who should get to hold Gracie next. I giggled to myself. I grabbed my purse and walked down the staires. Randy would be there any minute now. Becky looked up at me and her jaw dropped.

"Omg, you look amazing. My brother actually picked out the perfect girl this time." Becky said as Nate looked over at me.

"Damn. I wish I was Randy whenever he sees you." Nate said to me.

"Oh shut up you guys. I don't look that hot." I said to them as I sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Randy knocked. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Randy walked in and his jaw dropped.

" See..I told you that you looked hot." Nate said to me when he saw Randy's face.

"You trying to go after his girl Nate?" Becky asked Nate.

"No, but she does look hot. Dang, a man can't get a word in here at all bout how a woman looks." Nate complained.

"Shut up Nate." Becky and I both said at the same time.

"SEE!" He said. Randy was about to fall over laughing.

"Zip it." I said to Randy.

"What'd I do babe?" He asked as he tried to stop laughing.

"You're thinking the same things he is." I said.

"But-" He tried to say.

"If you keep pushing me I'm not gonna go on our 'date' with ya, I'll just take Nate with me. He needs some women around him. He's kinda lonely."I said as Becky busted up laughing.

"Fine." He said. We stood there for a few more minutes staring at eachother. Randy was dress in jeans and a black button up shirt with some Nike Shox. Damn, he smells good too.

"Ready?" He asked a few minutes later. I nodded.

We walked to his car and got in. We arrived at a nice casual place called Ruby Tuesday.

* * *

"How many sir?" The person at the front of the desk asked Randy when we walked in.

"Two, non-smoking please." Randy replied. Randy took my hand in his and followed the waitor to the table. We sat down and I looked at the menu. I decided I only wanted a cheese burger. Randy wanted a mushroom cheese burger.

"Gross Randy. I hope Gracie doesn't have you food likings. Mushrooms are gross."I said making a face when I said mushrooms. Randy busted up laughing.

"Mushrooms aren't gross. Maybe you're just the one that don't like them."Randy said to me.

We had small talk until the food got to the table.

"Did you ever understand what I said earlier?" He asked.

"No. That's confusing. You're saying that my name might not be boring in the future. What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Not telling just yet, I just got a question for ya babe." He said to me.

"Ok, ask all you want." I replied. I was getting tired and I needed to go to sleep.

"What would you say to me asking you to move in with me?" He asked.

A few hours later Randy and I were sleeping in my bed. No we didn't do anything. Becky and Nate are sleeping on the couchs in the living room.

I leaned closer to Randy because I was cold. I was so happy with my answer to his question but then I was scared about a lot of stuff. How would everybody react when they found out what my answer was? Was I even sure about this? Why can't I just be normal for a minute? Is everybody going to think I'll never find a guy now? All these questions filled my mind before I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Notes-** Awe. I sorry. I couldn't help but resist(spelling?) to give yall a cliffie again. It comes natural to me. I just naturally stop the chapter there lol.

But Jhen..I am sorry bout that..i can't help it lol. It's getting better though.

Review still.

**Tiffy--aka--Shorty**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Loving you is to much

**Summary:** Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke up the next morning. Randy's arms were around me and he pulled me close. I remember last night.

_"Did you ever understand what I said earlier?" He asked._

_"No. That's confusing. You're saying that my name might not be boring in the future. What does that mean?" I asked him._

_"Not telling just yet, I just got a question for ya babe." He said to me._

_"Ok, ask all you want." I replied. I was getting tired and I needed to go to sleep._

_"What would you say to me asking you to move in with me?" He asked._

_"I'd say yes because you could see Gracie more and it's not like your far away from me." I said._

_"Ok. Good." Randy said as he took a bite of his hamburger. I made a face again. But a question popped into my mind._

_"So does this make us a couple?" I asked. _

_"Only if you want it to." He replied back._

_"I guess but now you have to ask me out properly." I said smiling._

_"Alright." He said standing up. "Ashley, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he leaned down on one knee. I was laughing so much. _

_"Yes." I replied inbetween laughs. "That was so romantic." He stood up and sat back down on his chair. I was still laughing._

_"That felt so good now that I got it off my chest." He said and I laughed even more. "I was waiting for you to say NO I don't wanna be your girlfriend. Take the baby and run so I can press charges against you." He said acting it out too. I busted up laughing even more._

So yes,Randy and I are dating. He must have woke up because he started kissing my neck.

"Randy." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"That tickles." I said giggling a little bit.

"So." He said.

I tried to go back to sleep but he wouldn't let me.

"Ashley, get up." He whispered in my ear. I rolled over and didn't pay attention to him.

"Fine, I'm gonna go take a shower." He said. I nodded and pulled the covers over my head. I got an idea in my head but it probably wouldn't work till next time. I sat up once I heard the shower turned on and went to check on Gracie.

She was sleeping peacefully. She had her mouth opened slighty and her right arm was over her head and her left hand was leaning on her face right by her mouth.

I smiled. She was so pretty. She was getting my personality though which is good. I picked her up slowly and walked down staires. She woke up for a minute when I picked her up but fell back asleep when she layed her head down on my shoulder.

Nate and Becky were watching Hogan Knows Best when I walked downstaires. Nate heard me coming so he jumped up and slowly took Gracie from my arms.

"She's so cute I gotta hold her." He replied. Today we were going to go see Randy's parents. I know Bob because when he was working with Randy, Randy introduced us. Bob was so kind.

I sat down next to Becky. I looked over at Nate and he had layed Gracie down on his bare chest and she fell back asleep. I sighed in awe. Nate's going to be a keeper one of these days. He's gonna have to move in with us because Gracie's going to love him.

Becky and I small talked bout last night. I told her bout Randy asking me to move in and she jumped up and down. Nate smiled. Nate was a mini Randy. To me he was.

I guess from what Becky said is that Randy lives like right behind their house because that was the only house he liked. I laughed.

Randy came down a few minutes later. He was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a white shirt. He left his hair down today I think because it's all facing his face.

He came and sat next to me.

"You going to take a shower soon?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "That means one of yall have to give Gracie a bath though." I replied smiling.

"I will." Becky offered.

I smiled and told her to get Gracie from Nate and to follow me upstaires. I was going to take a shower in my bathroom and she could give Gracie a bath in the other bathroom.

I showed her what to use and she smiled and nodded.

I got in the shower and I got worried. Was his family going to hate me? What's going to happen?

I guess we'll have to see now won't we.

* * *

Awe..there's Chapter 11! I hadda update cuz I didn't want Jhen(there it is again) to go crazy so yeah. I got a few things to do today before we go but I don't know if I can update two chapters of Unwed Father like I wanted.

Review please.

**Tiffy--aka--Shorty**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Loving you is to much

**Summary:** Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"How are you?" Randy's mom asked me. I smiled at her and handed her Gracie.

"I'm good. How are you?" I replied.

"I'm good." She said back to me while looking at Gracie.

"You sure she looks like Randy hun? She has your personality." She said looking up at me.

"Randy thinks she has everything of his but he's wrong. She doesn't." I said smiling. Randy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. His mom smiled at us.

"You guys are so cute together." She said.

"Thanks." Randy and I both said. His mom handed Gracie back to Randy. "Gotta go check on food hun." She said before walking back into the kitchen.

"It's so amazing to love somebody you've know for a short time." Randy said to me as he sat down on the couch.

"I know."I said. I ran my hands through Gracie's hair. She opened her eyes before trying to go back to sleep. She must have been hungry because she started crying a few minutes later. Randy layed her head on his elbow and let her body lay on his legs. I stood up and grabbed the diaper bag and grabbed the pink bottle from the bag and handed it to Randy.

"Shh Gracie. You're ok babe." Randy said to her as he started feeding her. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. She had tears going now her face. "You're gonna be a daddy's girl aren't ya baby?" He asked her again. She just smiled a little.

"Foods done." Randy's mom said as she walked into the living room.

"Ok mom.I'll finish feeding her and set her in the swing and go eat." Randy said to her. She nodded before going upstaires to tell Nate and Becky it was time to eat.

* * *

"So, how do you like them?" Randy asked me on our way to the local WalMart to get some new clothes for Gracie because she was growing out of her old ones already.

"They're so nice." I said.

"My dad told me I better keep you around if I plan on having a boy." Randy said.

"Don't get that but all well. It's Bob. Go figure. Geez. Half the time I barely get you but I don't say nothing." I said smirking at him.

"You'll pay for that later missy." Randy said to me.

"Later? Later? Uh. There will be no later because I'll be crashed out on the bed and you ain't doing nothing because I'll stick Gracie on you." I said stickin my tongue out.

"Thanks Ash. Use my own kid against me." He said as he shut off the car.

I opened the door and grabbed the diaper bag and my purse. I let Randy get the carseat out of the back and we held hands with our free hands.

"Babe. I like this one." Randy said to me. I looked up. He was holding a boys outfit.

"Baby, That's for boys. Gracie's a girl." I said.

"I know. Just for the future." He said.

"There ain't gonna be no kids in the future babe."

"Why?" Randy asked pouting.

"Well, unless you wanna go through all the pain then we won't have another kid unless I'm ready for it k?"

"Yay." Randy said acting like a little kid.

"Oh my gah. You're how old and you still act like a little kid." I said shaking my head.

"I'll remember that babe." He said.

"Ok, you do that." I said.

We had about 10 outfits before we decided to look around more. It was easier to get outfits at WalMart because she will get them dirty the first couple of times she wears them and she's growing fast.

* * *

I updated ahh. I dunno what to say lol. So ima gonna go.

Review babes.

Tiffy baby


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Loving you is to much

**Summary:** Ashley was the 2005 Diva Search Winner,what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and she got pregnant the night she first got the contract?

* * *

Chapter 13

I walked into the arena holding Gracie's carseat,my bag and Gracie's diaper bag. I was so excited to be back in the ring.

"Ashley!" Trish screamed as she saw me in the hall and ran towards me.

"Trish!" I said as I hugged her.

"You lost all of the weight from Gracie already?" Trish asked looking at me.

"Yeah and more." I said smiling. Gracie opened her blue eyes and looked around.

"She's so cute." Trish squealed.

"Takes after her daddy." I said smiling.

"Are you guys together?" She asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"Took yall long enough." She said.

Gracie started smiling."Look." Trish said as she played around with Gracie.

"I love her name." Trish said. "Gracie is such a adorable name just like this little girl."

"I know. She has my personality. If she's mad because Randy don't do something she has this look she gives him. But when he hands her to me, she's all smiling and stuff." I said, chuckling. "You wouldn't mind watching her tonight would you?"

"No, not at all." She said.

"Ok good." I said as we walked into the women's locker room.

* * *

They played my music and I ran out, attacking Mickie. The crowd cheered as I beat up Mickie. Once I was done, I stood up and grabbed a microphone.

"What's up?" I yelled into the microphone. The crowd went crazy. "I'm back!" They went even crazier. "For good this time." I said before dropping the mic, rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp.

Once I got backstage, Randy came over to me.

"You were awesome." He said before kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you." I said. "I can't wait till the house shows."

"That's gonna be fun with John, Trish,You and me." Randy said.

"Don't forget Gracie." I said smiling.

"Let me go see her." Randy begged.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

* * *

"So, was it boring being off work?" John asked me the next day. We were all hanging around in the pool.

"Yes. But I got to take care of her." I said looking down at Gracie. Gracie was in the water with all of us. She loved the water. I handed her to John.

"She's so light." He said as she smiled up at him. "Awe. Can I keep her?"

"Yeah. Till she sleeps all night long, then we'll take her back." I said laughing.

"Ok." He said. We ended up having John babysit Gracie for the rest of the day. He said he would babysit for us whenever we needed it.

John walked her that night while Randy and I went to the movies.

"Did you like it babe?" Randy asked me as we watched out of the movies.

"Yeah." I said yawning. It had been a long day.

* * *

**tiffys notes: **hey. sorry it took so long to get this updated. im gonna work on this one till its complete. review please.  
p.s. i know its a stupid chapter, deal with it, its an update.  
tiffy 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

One Year later...

Randy had asked me to marry him around 6 months ago. Two days from now,July 6, we were getting married. Gracie was now 14 months old. She was the most beautiful thing in my life. She had the cutest smile ever.

"Mama." She cried as we were picking up the house that day before everybody came over for the 4th of July tonight. It was around 3pm, usually her nap time.

"What Gracie?" I asked, picking her up and walking into the kitchen. "Randy, can you make her a bottle?" I asked.

"Sure babe." He said as he made her a bottle of milk. He handed her the bottle and I walked her into her room. I sat her down on her bed. She rubbed her eyes before closing them. I walked out of her room and down to the living room.

"Randy,I want another one." I said, smiling. I sat down next to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I layed my head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Just wait." He said.

"Fine." I said, running my fingers up and down his chest.

* * *

"Hey!" I yelled as Trish and John got out of their car.

"Shorty!" John said as he smiled. "Where's your double?"

"In there, being grumpy because I woke her up and told her John was coming." I said smiling.

"Never fails." He said shaking his head as we walked inside. Gracie was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Gracie, look who's here." I told her. She looked over. She smiled at John but turned her head back to the tv.

"Uh. I see I'm loved." John said as he sat down on the other side of the couch. She kept eyeing him.

We had Matt,Dave,Steph,Shawn,Paul, and Randy's family over.

"Daddy." Gracie said, running to Randy as Dave played around with Gracie.

"What princess?" He asked as she pointed to Dave. Dave smiled as she sat down on a chair outside. He started drinking a beer when Gracie walked over.

"I see how it is." Dave said as she giggled. She crawled up into his lap."You're a cutie."

She smiled at him. I looked around before realizing that everybody was here. John and Randy cooking. Just great.

* * *

"Gracie lookie." Randy said as we all watched the fire works. Randy and John were lighting up as Nate held Gracie.

"Bobo." Gracie said, looking at me.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"Bobo."

"Is Bobo Nate?" I asked her again. She nodded.

"Is Nate you're older brother?" She nodded again.

"Mostly am." Nate said as we all sat to watch more fireworks.

* * *

"Holy Crap!" I said, right before it was time to walk out with my dad.

"Calm down Ash." Trish said as she held Gracie's hand, walking out.

My dress was a strapless dress. Cream colored. I hated the all white color. I had my hair straightened. Trish did my make up.

The wedding went by fast, good for me. My head was mixed with emotions.

"I do." I said.

"I do." Randy said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

Randy leaned in and kissed me as everybody cheered.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton."

I looked over at Randy. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Come here Gracie." He said leaning down. She ran to him.

"I love you girls." Randy said as he kissed both of us on the cheeks before walked now the isle.

"Alright, bye Gracie. You be good for John and Trish for the next week." I said, kissing her on the cheek the next day.

She gave Randy and I a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"So, what does it feel like to be on your honeymoon?" Randy asked me as we walked around the hotel in the Bahamas.

"Good." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, although sometimes, loving you is to much." I said back.

* * *

**_Dorky's notes:_**Damn! This story is over. Only 2 stories left. I ain't starting a new story UNTIL i got my 2 other stories done.  
I should be finishing Look Away first and then working on Untitled till its done. Otay? Okay.  
**_Tiffy_**


End file.
